Fire Emblem Awakening: Yuri Rank S
by Yurilover89
Summary: In one universe, the women of the Shepherds decide to take a vacation on a tropical island. While in another universe, the seconds generation girls go to a hot spring.


Lissa stretched out her arms as she said cheerfully "Alright! We've finally made it! The very spot me and Sumia were talking about!"

Sumia smiled as she said "Yup! We figured it would be perfect for our little vacation, just us girls!"

Lissa and Sumia were acompanied by women of the Shepherds such as Robin, Maribelle, Cordelia, Tharja, Sully, Miriel, Panne, Olivia, Cherche, and Nowi. The place they found themselves at was a tropical island south-east of Ylisse.

Sully shrugged and said "Eh, it's pretty awesome, I guess. Though I've seen more amazing things."

Maribelle closed her eyes and said with a smile "I think it's rather riveting. The sky is clear blue, the clouds are pure white and partly, the sand is soft and soothing, the sun is not too radiant, the ocean is sparkling, clear as crystal, and the plants and hills certainly adds to the attractiveness." Maribelle then breathed in the salt air. "Ah... And the smell of the sea is always nice as well."

"I agree. A girl could spend days here." Said Cherche as she petted her trusty wyvern, Minerva. "Especially with her adorable wyvern. Isn't that right, Minerva?" Minerva roared as a response.

"Yeah, but I wanna do more than just relaxing!" Said Nowi.

Cherche looked at the childlike dragon and said "Really now? You mean like play chase or hide and go seek?"

Nowi nodded her head and answered "Yup! I especially wanna have fun with you and Minerva, Cherche!"

Cherche smiled happily as she said "We would be more than happy to play, right Minerva?" Minerva roared in response as Cherche petted her. "Of course we do, you silly wyvern. Yes we do."

Robin looked over at Tharja, who of course showed no signs of enthusiasm what so ever. "Ugh...! This place is so bright and dully tropical." She heard the dark mage say. "A cemetery would have been a more suitable retreat for me."

Robin rolled her eyes and said "Come on, Tharja. It's not that bad. I think you need to relax at a place like this, and..." Robin stopped when she noticed something odd. "Uh oh! Uh, Tharja? I think your getting a tan already."

Tharja was stunned to hear that as she looked at her own arms and legs. "What?! I'm tanning?! Oh great...! Just what I needed... high chance of freckles...!"

"But freckles are cute!" Robin commented.

Tharja made an annoyed glare at Robin and said "You and some others would think so. Me? It just doesn't fit my character."

Feeling a little awkward of the conversation between Robin and Tharja, Lissa spoke up "Uh... Why don't we get some bathingsuits on and enjoy?"

"Yeah! We might as well." Said Sumia.

Cordelia on the other hand was nervous of the idea. "Do we have to? I mean some of us might be rather comfortable in our travel clothes or armor. Right, Sully?"

Sully looked at Cordelia confused and responded "Uh, I think I would be sweatin like hell if I wandered around a place like this in my armor."

"I concur." Miriel spoke, adjusting her glasses. "Logically and consciously speaking, if one is to roam about in a place of high climate temperatures in their casual garments, there could be a high possible chance of suffering a heatstroke, therefore cause death."

That caused Olivia to yelp in shock, much to Panne's notice. "P-Please don't say death!" Olivia pleaded.

The Taguel woman also felt uneasy hearing the word death. "Perhaps if you were speaking consciously, don't you think it wise to not mention possible demise?! Especially how some of us have black fur."

"I agree." Said Robin. "Some of us can be sensitive about the thought of dying. Not to mention what we went through in the past."

Realizing her mistake, Miriel excused herself by saying "Ahem, yes. I seem to have misinterpret how everyone present would take my specific advise."

"Ya think?" Sully asked a little annoyed.

"Anyhow, I believe we shall change into our swimwear." Maribelle suggested.

Tharja rolled her eyes and said "Fine. But so that we'll save some time, I'll use a spell that will help us be rid of our cloths and replace them with our swimsuits."

"Wow! You mean use magic to change our cloths? That is so neat! Do it, do it, do it!" Nowi pleaded cheerfully as she jumped in place with enthusiasm.

Tharja groaned in annoyance as she said to the Manikete "Alright, alright! Don't rush me!" The Plegian mage took a deep breath and let it out before a sudden flow of energy surrounded her with her hair levitating as she stretched out her hands.

In a flash, all the women's cloths were slipped off, untied, unzipped, unclasped or unbuttoned piece by piece before they were all bare in the nude only for a brief moment, even Olivia blushed completely red from being exposed at every inch. They were then slipped in different bathing suits.

Lissa in a golden and delicate bathing suit with a tiny bow on the collarbone, Maribelle in a pink fashionable bathing suit with three decorative hearts on the stomach, Sumia in a purple bikini, Cordelia in a turquoise bikini with frills on the top and bottom, Robin in a silver bikini, Tharja in a crimson bikini, Sully in a red bathing suit, Meriel in a maroon bathing suit, Panne in a violet bikini, Olivia in a pure white bathing suit, Cherche in a blue bathing suit and Nowi in a scaly green bathing suit.

Each woman looked at themselves with different reactions. Lissa was rather pleased with how nice she looked. "I look pretty good."

Maribelle flipped her hair and said "I feel ever so marvelous!" She then looked at her childhood friend and said "And I must say, Lissa. You look fabulous in that swimwear! It really suits your personality."

Lissa blushed in modesty. "Thanks. You look great too, Maribelle."

"Why thank you, darling." Said Maribelle.

Cordelia covered her chest area, feeling embarrassed of the size of her small breasts. Sumia took notice and said in concern. "Cordelia? What's wrong? You look great!"

Cordelia closed her eyes as she said "I-I know, Sumia. But..."

"But what?" Sumia asked, tilting her head.

The taller pegasus knight shook her head and said "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Of course, being best friends, she knew there was no fooling Sumia, but she decided to shrug it off for now.

Robin looked very pleased with hiw she appeared in her swimsuit. "Hm... Not bad. Not bad at all." She then noticed Tharja staring at her, which made the silver haired woman a little disturbed. "Uh, Tharja? Are you alright? Your looking right at me from head to toe."

Tharja narrowed her eyes away and made her usual disturbing grin. "Heh, heh, heh... Oh, don't mind me, Robin. I'm just admiring your perfect figure." She said in a low seductive voice.

Robin cringed a bit as she said "Yeah, that's not creepy at all, Tharja!" She then looked at Tharja's figure, seeing how lovely she looked in a bikini. "You know, you look great yourself, by the way."

"Glad you like what you see." Said Tharja.

Sully looked at her feminine muscles, making poses as she said with a prideful grin "Hell yeah! Get a load of these guns! Anybody wanna feel 'em?!"

Miriel made a sweat out of awkwardness over Sully's words and poses as she said "Sully? Pardon me saying, but there are no males from no less than forty milse from this place, including your soulmate. Unless if you are insisting..."

Sully looked at Miriel skeptically as she asked "Insisting what?"

Miriel looked back at Sully, feeling slightly discomfortable as she closed her eyes and said "N-Nothing. Pay it to no mind."

Olivia tried her best to cover herself everywhere out of sheer embarrassment. "Oh dear gods...! This is more revealing than what I usually wear!"

Panne looked at Olivia's figure and said "I think you look amazing." The rabbit woman then placed her hands on the dancer's shoulders, causing her to yelp in surprise at the unexcpected touch. "I think your husband would say the same thing."

Olivia blushed even redder as Panne teased her. "P-Panne!" Hearin her shout only made Panne chuckle.

Cherche was rather pleased of what she is wearing. "My, this is a cute swimming outfit!"

"I agree! You look so pretty in blue!" Said Nowi.

Cherche smiled at Nowi and said "Thanks. And you look so adorable in that swimwear! And it captures your kind well."

"You really think so? Thanks." Nowi then winked saying "What do you say we have some fun?"

"Sure! Let me just get on Minerva, first." Cherche informed as she climbed on her wyvern and Nowi changed to her dragon form. Once mounted, Minerva began to flap her wings as Cherche grasped onto the reins. "Alright, are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Said Nowi as she and Minerva took flight and flew somewhere above the ocean.

"Well, there they go." Said Sully, looking upward while shading her eyes with her hand. She then looked at the others. "So, who's up for some volleyball?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! I'd like to play!" Said Sumia raising her hand and hopping in place.

"I'd like to play too!" Said Lissa.

Panne let out a sigh and said "If you insist. Though I doubt I would do well what with lack of experience in human activities."

"Uh, count me out." Said Robin. "I think me and Tharja are gonna sunbathe."

Tharja's eyes became dark. "What do you mean we? I'm going to bathe in the shade."

"Er, yeah. Of course." Robin said as she picked up a pair of folded chairs and an umbrella as she walked to an area not too far of too close while Tharja followed behind, very closely.

Maribelle let out a sigh as she said "I suppose I'll stay and watch. And I know with little doubt that my dear Lissa will win." Maribelle then unfolded a chair and a small table and laid herself flat on her back against the chair.

Cordelia also unfolded a chair and said "I'll... Watch too. She then laid on her stomach so that no one would notice her small breasts. "And I'm confident Sumia would win this too."

Olivia blushed as she said "I'll be a cheerleader if that is alright with everyone."

"Well, giving your profession, I'd say you would be a fine cheerleader." Maribelle commented. "So you won't be hearing any complaints from us."

Olivia smiled with gratitude as she said softly "Thank you, Maribelle."

"Very well, then I shall go venture through the palm trees to study the inhabited specimens of this island." Miriel informed. "And I welcome any company if possible." With that said, the Ylissian scientist walked to the area full of palm trees, looking for insects and reptiles.

"Alright then, let's set the net up and we'll get the game started!" Said Sully as she, Lissa, Sumia and Panne began pitching up the net.

* * *

><p>If your curious as to what the parings are, here it is. Also, I hope you are enjoying it so far. What about the second generation girls? I'll get to them after the first generation.<p>

First Generation Yuri Parings (Female Universe)

Lissa x Maribelle, Sumia x Cordelia, Female Robin x Tharja, Sully x Miriel, Panne x Olivia, Cherche x Nowi.

Second Generation Yuri Parings (Male Universe)

Lucina x Severa, Kjelle x Noire, Cynthia x Female Morgan x Nah


End file.
